


I'll be there (wherever you are)

by crystalklances



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, some more season 4 angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: Lance is kept awake at night because of thoughts. He runs into Keith and gets to apologize for things that are on his mind.





	I'll be there (wherever you are)

**Author's Note:**

> All the upset feelings I see about season 4 filled me with Angst. I don't usually write this genre, which is probably why this is so short.  
> I actually had the idea while I lied awake at like 5 something in the morning and had trouble falling back asleep. That was about 10 hours before I post this.
> 
> Title taken from The Technicolor Phase by Owl City because I have a limited pool of lyrics and I couldn't think of anything for the life of me.

Lance stared at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep. This had been happening a lot lately. His mind just wouldn’t wind down enough for sleep, thoughts continuously running through his head.

It had all started sometime after Keith had left the team. Then it got worse after the Nacxella operation when they all joined together again after Lotor proposed discussions.

He closed his eyes, then opened them again. It was no use. He had to get up and walk around, hope that he would be able to come to rest or at least walk himself tired.

Lance knew that he had to _talk_ , but he hadn’t been able to catch him on his own yet. There were so many things he wanted to say, he hoped he would be able to find the words.

As he was wandering the halls, away from the Paladin quarters, his thoughts were running over the same thing, just as they always did recently. He was looking down at his feet, but when he looked up at a corner, his eyes widened. Up ahead was a familiar figure, even in the low light. He’d know that mullet anywhere, after all.

Was this fate, he wondered? An opportunity just as he had pondered about how he really needed one? He knew he couldn’t let it pass away.

He picked up his pace.

“Keith!” he said, soft voice sounding loud in the empty hallway, with the only sound the buzzing of the ship and their footsteps.

Keith stopped, but he didn’t turn around.

Lance wasn’t sure what he was doing, but when he reached him, he wrapped his arms around him, pressing against his back, leaning on his shoulders.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

He could feel Keith tense up. “What are you apologizing for?” Keith asked.

“Everything,” Lance replied. “I—when I talked to you about my place on the team, I didn’t mean for you to step aside in my stead. I’m sorry for how I acted when you went on missions with the Blade. I should have been there for you and support you. But I messed up.” He took a breath. “I should have worked harder to make you feel part of the team. I know it might be too late, but I really care about you, you’re important to me. I miss you around. And I hope you forgive me.”

For a moment, Keith remained silent. Then he said: “Lance, I—there’s a lot going on. I never wanted to be a leader. I don’t know what my purpose is, I still don’t know much about my heritage. I don’t know where I belong.” Lance could feel his shoulders shake. Suddenly, Keith turned around and wrapped his arms around Lance, as well, leaning his face against Lance’s shoulder. “I just … I didn’t want to be left behind again. I’m scared, so I ran away into the missions, to work towards our goal.”

Lance could feel tears wetting his bathrobe and pajamas. It made him tear up, as well. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, over and over. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He took a breath. “No matter what happens, I want you to know that I’ll be there for you. I’ll support you, I’ll listen if you need to talk. You don’t have to do this alone. I—I want to be your shoulder to lean on. I promise I won’t leave you behind.”

He could hear Keith take a sharp breath. “Thank you, Lance. I don’t know what I’ll do next, I don’t know what will happen, but that means a lot to me.”

Lance gently squeezed his shoulders. They stood there for a while, not saying anything else, just Lance rubbing gentle circles into Keith’s back as Keith cried on his shoulder.

He knew that there was still a way to go, that things wouldn’t heal just like that. But he hoped that they would be able to make it work, together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [twitter](http://twitter.com/crystalklances) and [tumblr](http://crystalklances.tumblr.com)


End file.
